the new commer
by Mel-stratz
Summary: a new detective fresh from yca starts work at bpd , but how will jane and maura feel, what is the detective hiding. maybe rizzles
1. mel

**hi guys this is my first story i hope u like it and i dont own rizzoli and isles i only own Mel (my character)**

**hope u enjoy**

it was a warm summers day when mel arrived at bpd she was new out the 'yca'(young cops academy), she was chosen out of two thousand teens to become a cop at a young age, mel is 17 and ready to start her adventures as a homicide detective

as she walks to through the doors of bpd she takes a big breath she walks to the officer at the desk and smiles

"hi, im mel stratz im here to see you lieutenant"

"well imma gonna have ta call him first kiddo" the officer looks at her "why you gotta see im anyways"

"can you just call him please im gonna be late for my meeting with him"

the officer nodded and called his lieutenant , when he hung up he turn and sait to her "you can go now"

mel nodded and went to the elevator pressed the up button and waited till the lift arrived

janes pov :

"omg! this day is so slow" i wined as i stretched in my chair

"stop your complaining rizzoli" cavanaugh said as he walk out of his office

"yes sir" i said as i straitened up

frost and korsak where on a coffee run and i was stuck doin paper work, i looked around to see if they were commin back with my coffee until i saw cavanaugh talking to a very young girl with long dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes , she was wearing a suit like me but it was tailored and she had a silk purple button down top on under it

i watched as she and my boss walked and talked to his office then his door closed, "wonder who she is" frost said

"Jesus frost dont do that" i said as i jumped

"aw im sorry i scare you rizzoli?" he teased

"shut up" i punched his arm, as he sits he says again

"so whos that?"

as he says it the lieutenant walks out again with the girl and claps his hands together

"everyone can you give me your attention please" he yells we all look at him and he continues " i would like you to meet your new team member detective Mel Stratz, detective stratz might be young but shes the best so dont underestimate her, she will also be helping doctor isles with autopsies now before i go Rizzoli your in charge of stratz for now" and with that he was gone.


	2. hi my name is

**i dont own rizzoli and isles**

**enjoy**

everyone got up to say hi and shake mels hand as the lieutenant left, after everyone it left one detective she couldnt wait to meet

"hey, im detective jane rizzoli nice to meet you mel" jane said as she stuck her hand out to shake and i accepted

" hi" i said with a smile

"so how come your so young?,if u dont mind me asking" she said as i followed her to her desk

"i was chosen when i was 5 to go to the 'young cops academy' i was the youngest there, and only one was chosen and that one was me"

"so what do you have to do to get in? and how come i dont know about this academy?"  
"a teen cam be chosen from growing up in a family of a long history of cops or if u wanna train to become a doctor as well, and not many know of the 'yca' as its very private and is homed in australia"

"wow thats far away and let me guess you got in cause you wanna be a doctor to" jane said with a big grin she obviously thinks thats why i got in

"no" her grinned dropped " i got in for both, my family was full of cops and i wanna be a doctor i love science its some thing that elped me get away from all the stress at home when i was younger and the academy wasnt that far away since i lived in australia with my ma" i said with a grin

"well you should really like doctor isles then" frost said as he was listening to us talking

"that reminds me" i turn to jane " can u show me where i could find doctor isles?"

"yeah sure kid common ill show you" she said

as the two walked out of the elevator it was an awkward silence as both didnt know what to say when they arrived at mauras office jane walked in and said " hey maura" maura looked up from the file she was reading and smiled at jane lovingly, she then looked at mel and said

'hi im doctor maura isles and you are?" she walked to mel with her hand stretched out for her to shake mel accepted and replied

"im detective mel stratz i just started today" mel replied with a smile " and might i say doctor isles is that a cassandra strickenberg?"

"why yes it is, not many people know that around here" she said with a smile " jane you should learn from her" she went on with a smirk, jane rolled her eyes and crossed her arms

"ok so mel you can stay here and talk about fashion or you can come with me back up stairs" jane mumbled

"im gonna stay down here and get more acquainted with doctor isles here if that's ok detective"

"whatever" she said as she walked out of the office

i sat down on the closest chair which was orange and strange looking

" wow, now i remember why i sold my one of these, there uncomfortable!" mel exclaimed as she stood back up , maura just watch and said " you had a Kareem Rasheed label?"

"yea , thought it looked cool but didnt like it when i got it" mel shrugged

the two talked for hours until mel looked at her watch and noticed it was 8pm and stood

"well its getting late i better go to my hotel get some rest" mel said

"do you need a lift?" maura asked as she stood to grab her bag to leave as well

"um yea sure thanks doc" they walk to mauras car in silence , once in maura says

"so where to ?"

"ah buckminster hotel" mel mumbles

"oh no you arnt thats a horrible hotel you must stay with me i insist" maura gasps in horror

"i dont know doctor isles all my bags are already there" i said "i dont wanna be in your way"

"no excuses mel you are to stay with me" she says with a smile as we drive out of the parking lot

half an hour later they pull up to mauras house after stopping to get mels bags they both step out and maura goes to get mels bags from the boot of her car

"oh no doctor isles i got the bag dont worry" i say as i rush over to the other side of the car , after i have the bag we walk inside the house " wow your house is really nice doctor isles"

she just looked at me and smiled as we walked to the kitchen


	3. new beging

**i dont own rizzoli and isles , i hope you enjoy**

* * *

once Maura showed me the guest room we went back down to the kitchen to eat, once we walked in i saw an elderly women with brown hair in the middle of the kitchen making dinner already.

"oh" Maura said "i didn't know you where home Angela"

Angela looked up at us and said "i just got here dear, i hope im not interrupting something" she put down the knife she was using to cut up the vegetables and walk straight towards us

"angela this is my friend mel stratz, she just started working at the department" maura looked at me and smiled " and mel this is angela janes mother"

"it's very nice to meet you Mrs rizzoli" i say as i put my hand out to shake hers "might i ask what you are cooking?"

"ah yes im cooking a creamy tomato and white wine gnocchi, my janie loves it" angela beamed

"ahhh what a coincidence thats my favorite dish my ma use to make" i smiled at her "do you need any help mrs rizzoli"

"yes that would be wonderful thank you"

convesation went well for the rest of the night, diner was fantastic and i learnt alot about mrs rizzoli and maura .

* * *

it was now 11pm by the time me and maura finished the dishes. dinner went well except when i caught maura staring at it i tried so hard to pretend i didnt notice but she kept staring at it.

"so imma gonna head of to bed" i say " good night maura"

"good night"

i go up stairs to brush my teeth and get changed for bed i slip on a blue tank top and some sweat pants and head of to bed , this was the start of a new life.

* * *

back at dinner

mauras pov:

wow how does she charm everyone like that? she gets along with everyone , maura thought to herself as she watched mel and angela cooking.

half and hour goes by when the food is ready, everyone digs in

"mmmm wow mrs rizzoli this is amazing!" mel said enthusiastically

"yes i agree, this is a wonderful dinner angela"

angela blushes from what we say " oh stop it you two, and just enjoy, and lets not forget my lil helper i had " she turns to mel and smiles

dinner was going good, i notice mels manners and the good posture and table manners she had but she always had her left and covered like she was hiding something.

after we all finishes mel offered to take the plates and we accepted but when she went to grab mine her sleeve rose of her hand and i got a glimpse of a bullet wound on her hand it was a big scar to not a pucker mark, my mind was racing of ways she could have gotten that but none made sense.

once i was in bed i could compartmentalized everything, how could a girl so young have that scar? i thought 'child abuse or she could have gotten it while at the academy, who knows?

* * *

mels pov"

a nightmare is all i could say.

i shot up out of bed in a cold sweat and heavy breathing, i had the same night mare again and it wont leave me alone i glance at my watch '4:30' it says , i decide its early enough to go for a jog that normally helps clear my head.

i get up and grab my ipod put on running shoes and in out of the house by 4:40. I put in my ear phones and shuffle my ipod and the song starts to play

i run for two hours cause i was exhausted and my legs hurt, but i didn't care at least i cleared my head.

as i walked through the door i spotted maura and jane at the counter talking and drinking coffee, as maura noticed the door open they stopped talking and maura greeted me

"good morning, how did you sleep"

"just fine thank you, morning detective" i say as i walk to the fringe for a bottle of water

"morning, how was your run?" the detective replied

"just fine"i walk out of the kitchen and turn to say "imma gonna have a shower" i smile and walk up to the guest room.

* * *

janes pov"

i walk into mauras house and start to make coffee for us, i get to work on her ridiculous coffee machine after several attemps i finally get it right

"the things ill do" i say to my self i start to walk to the fridge not noticing bass and trip over "dang turtle get out of my way" i grumble

"tortoise, and jane please dont blame bass because you dont watch where you step" maura says she walks over and pats basses shell then smirks at me , i just roll my eyes and hand her the coffee

"here i made you coffee" i say to the blonde

"it isnt instant is it?" she says as she takes the coffee and sips it "mm thats perfect jane thank you" she beams

"you welcome"

we talked for ten minutes until the front door opens and a sweaty mel walks through we chat for a few minutes with her then she leaves for a shower, as she leaves a give maura the 'what the hell was that' look and she instantly says

"i forgot to mention she was here, which reminds me" she looks me in the eyes and lowers her voice to a whisper "i noticed that mel has a bullet scar on her left hand which is very concerning to me jane"

"maur-

"no jane shes only seventeen, she shouldn't have a scar like that" jane just huffs and says

"maura what you want me to do force her to tell me if she is comfortable she will tell you, you know how hard it is for me so just let her be"

"ok" is all maura says end of conservation is what i hope.


	4. paperwork

**I don't own Rizzoli and isles**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Once all three were ready Jane Maura and Mel left for work to BPD, everyone was quiet as they drove to work.

It was a very slow day doing paper work, lunch came by agonizingly slow. Mel looks at her watch for the twentieth time in five minutes and Jane is getting over it.

"you needs to be somewhere or something?" the detective says

"yes I have an appointment at the real-estate to buy my house, then imma going to go get a caramel smiles as she stands and walks to the door "call me if we get a case I got to go" Mel walks out to do her thing and leaves everyone else stuck doing paperwork.

"Well im going to see Maura im hungry!" Jane says as she stands up and walks out to the elevators

Frost and korsak look at each other and smirk

"$50 bucks says Christmas" frost scoffs at korsak

"Hell no on Maura's birthday" frost says

To two have bet on Maura and Jane for a year now and have both tied cause nothing has happened yet.

**Down in Maura's office**

"Hey Maura" I say as I walk to her desk she looks up and smiles at me

"Hi Jane" she stands "lunch already?"

"Yea, thank got for it to I was getting so bored upstairs with the paperwork"

"Where's Mel?" Maura says curiously

"Went to go buy a house and car, that girl doesn't waste any time she even finished all the paperwork she had to do" I smile as I remember frosts jaw drop when she told us

"So lunch? Where you want to go today?"

"It's a surprise Jane" the shorter women says as she walks out the door

Maura and Jane come back from their lunch and notice a brand new black Holden commodore with a body kit being park right in front of their car, then they notice a certain seventeen-year old-detective get out and lock the car with her button on her keys and remove her ray-ban sunnies of her face and put them on her head and swagger up in to BPD,

"wow , not what I thought she would buy" Jane says as she looks over to Maura who is carrying the same look as she is "remind me to me nicer to her, oww" Jane screeches as Maura hits her arm

"Jane that's no reason to be nice to her" she looks at Jane with a frown and gets out of the car and into BPD without Jane

"Aww come-on Mauraaa, I was kidding" Jane groaned "this is gonna be a long day" she mumbles as she gets out of the car and walks to the cafe for coffee.

When Jane got back to her desk everyone was doing paperwork except Mel who had finished earlier that day, Jane signed and sat at her desk and started her work

"Um Jane may I help with your paperwork since I have nothing to do im sure we could finish it much faster"

Jane's face brightened and nodded and handed some paper work to her, "yea thanks here"

"Give me half im really good at paperwork even though I hate it" Mel says as she grabs the rest before Jane can reply

"Aww come on that's no fair "frost whines

"Stop your whining frost" Jane teases "go get korsak to help" at the mention of his name korsak shakes his head and makes and excuse to go get food

Mel and Jane laugh and get on with work; the day went on to be great.

**Next chapter we will start to get into everything**


End file.
